dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nyx Assassin
|} Nyx Assassin - to bohater Mrocznych (Dire), którego głównym atrybutem jest zręczność. Jest to postać wręcz. Zamiast skupiać się na poprawie jego fizycznych ataków jak większość postaci carry na zręczność Nyx Assassin specjalizuje się w zabijaniu samotnych ofiar. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Głęboko w archiwach Ultimyr, gdzieś na półce między rozprawami naukowymi o kladystyce smoków, a księgami niemożliwych do przetłumaczenia zaklęć, leży starożytny tom entomologicznych osobliwości. Opracowana przez uczonych księga opisuje telepatyczne zdolności gorliwego skarabeusza - dziwnego gatunku społecznego insekta z unikalnymi umiejętnościami dla wszystkich siedmiu wymiarów. W odróżnieniu do innych larw ze swej kolonii Zabójca Nyx nie uzyskał po przeobrażeniu cech, które często występują w kaście robotników - ociężałych myśli oraz tępych odnóży. Jego przemiana była zadziwiająca; kierowała nią łaska bogini Nyx. Został wybrańcem - wybranym spośród wielu oraz namaszczonym esencją samej królowej-bogini. Nie wszyscy zdolni są przetrwać mroczny rytuał w królewskiej komnacie, lecz on opuścił ją, posiadając przenikliwy umysł oraz ostre niczym brzytwa odnóża; wywijał nimi w powietrzu, podczas gdy jego myśli przenikały bezpośrednio do umysłów tych dookoła niego. Ze wszystkich gorliwych skarabeuszy on jedyny został wybrany do najważniejszego zadania. Po swojej metamorfozie odrodził się na nowo dzięki łasce Nyx z umiejętnościami, które ukształtowały go do czynienia jednej oraz tylko jednej rzeczy: zabijania w imieniu swej bogini. Umiejętności Impale= left|140pxKamienne kolce wystrzeliwują z ziemi wzdłuż linii prostej, wyrzucając wrogów w powietrze. Wrogowie zostają ogłuszeni oraz otrzymują obrażenia od upadku. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka, Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 80/140/200/260 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 1.6/2.0/2.4/2.8 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 13 MANA: 95/115/135/155 Wszystkie gorliwe skarabeusze na pamięć znają podziemne przejścia i wykorzystują je dla uzyskania przewagi. |-| Mana Burn= left|150pxSpala manę wrogiego bohatera w ilości równej wielokrotności jego inteligencji i zadaje mu obrażenia równe tej ilości. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne MNOŻNIK INTELIGENCJI: 3.5/4/4.5/5 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 28/20/12/4 MANA: 100 Księga z Ultimyr opisuje skarabeusza, który potrafił wżerać się w umysły pomniejszych stworzeń. |-| Spiked Carapace= left|150pxPo aktywacji ta umiejętność odbije i zaneguje obrażenia zadane Nyx Assassinowi (maks. raz od każdego źródła ataku) oraz ogłuszy bohatera, który je spowodował. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu OBRAŻENIA: Pure CZAS TRWANIA ODBICIA: 2.25 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 0.6/1.2/1.8/2.4 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 22/18/14/10 MANA: 40 Choć ich karapaks jest stosunkowo cienki, chroni go gąszcz ostrych niczym brzytwy kolców. |-| Burrow= left|150pxNyx Assassin zakopuje się pod polem walki po czasie 1 sekund. Kiedy Nyx Assassin jest zakopany, jego Spiked Carapace natychmiast ogłusza pobliskich wrogów po użyciu, zasięg Mana Burn i Impale jest zwiększony o 50%, a czas trwania odnowienia Impale zmniejszony. Nyx Assassin pod ziemią jest niewidzialny i nie może się poruszać ani atakować. Jego regeneracja zdrowia i many się zwiększają, a obrażenia przez niego otrzymywane są zredukowane o 40%. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu REGENERACJA ZDROWIA/MANY PODCZAS BURROW: 1.5 REDUKCJA OBRAŻEŃ PODCZAS BURROW: 40 ZASIĘG MANA BURN PODCZAS BURROW: 900 BONUS ZASIĘGU MANA BURN PODCZAS BURROW: 75% ZASIĘG IMPALE PODCZAS BURROW: 1050 CZAS ODNOWIENIA IMPALE PODCZAS BURROW: 7 ZASIĘG SPIKED CARPACE PODCZAS BURROW: 300 UNBURROW: left|80pxWykop się spod ziemi. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 0 |-| Vendetta= left|150pxPozwala Nyx Assassinowi stać się niewidzialnym oraz zyskać premię do szybkości. Jeśli Nyx Assassin zaatakuje, przerywając niewidzialność, zada potężne dodatkowe obrażenia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu OBRAŻENIA: Fizyczne CZAS TRWANIA: 40/50/60 SZYBKOŚĆ RUCHU: 16%/18%/20% PREMIA DO OBRAŻEŃ: 250/400/550 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 70/60/50 MANA: 160/210/260 Skarabeusz zabija dla chwały swej królowej. |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Ze względu na jego skalowanie umiejętności "Mana Burn" staje się mocniejszy w trakcie gry, gdyż redukuje manę i obrażenia swojemu celowi w oparciu o ich inteligencję. Wysoką inteligencję zyskują postacie z niską pulą zdrowia takie jak Pugna, Enigma czy Silencer. *Znikanie daje nam wielką przewage w walkach sam na sam więc znikajmy często i szukajmy naszych ofiar czyli bohateruw z małą iloś Ciekawostki *Pierwotna nazwa Nyx Assassina była Anub'arak i nazywał się "Nerubian Assassin". Obie te rzeczy zostały zmienione w procesie przejścia na Dotę 2 z powodu praw autorskich. **Anub'arak był główną postacią w kampanii Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Był królem Nerubianów, rasę nieumarłych pajęczaków. *Zabawna nazwa Nyx Assassin w DotA była Anoob'arak. *Nyx Assassin szanuje Nyx jako swą boginię (i ma wypowiedzi takie jak "Nyx bestows her grace"), a Nyx była to w 35px|Grecja mitologii greckiej bogini nocy (co może być wyjaśnione przez niewidzialność Nyx Assassina). **Nyx była córką Aether, której imię tłumaczy się w 35px|Indie sanskrycie jako "Akasha", czyli imię od Queen of Pain. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com oraz przetłumaczone treści z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie wręcz Kategoria:Postacie na zręczność Kategoria:Postacie disabler Kategoria:Postacie nuker Kategoria:Postacie mrocznych